


5 Things Q Will Never Admit, And 1 Thing He'll Never Deny

by liberalmage



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cupcakes, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Im american I cant write british im sry for anything thats wrong, Insomnia, It was supposed to be crack but then it wasnt, James plays video games to make Q happy, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly bc I started listening to taylor swift while writing it, Thus fluff was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberalmage/pseuds/liberalmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Q and Bond are (mostly) just ridiculous men in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Q Will Never Admit, And 1 Thing He'll Never Deny

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of notes: this is mostly just floop because Q and Bond are just nerds who love each other to bits, and Q has difficulty admitting to a few things. Also I'm so American it hurts, so... happy reading!

**1**

Bond walks into Q's office to retrieve equipment before a mision in Thailand. "Front row seats," Moneypenny is saying in a low voice, leaning over Q's desk and blocking Bond from his view. "You'll be right in with the hordes. You'll be covered in glitter by the end of the night."

"Not interested, Moneypenny."

"Oh, c'mon - it's just one night. I'm sure there will be alcohol. And I _know_ you like Kesha anyway. What do you say?"

A pause, and then: "Fine."

Moneypenny turns around, and doesn't look shocked at all to see Bond. "007," she greets with a smile before walking past him.

Q grabs the tickets from his desk, cheeks tinted pink but eyes cold. He hides the away in a drawer. "007. Thailand, right?"

"Right." Bond looks at him, grinning. "Where exactly is it that you'll be going that will leave you completely covered in glitter, Quartermaster?"

Q glares, practically shoving the case with Bond's weaponry at him. "None of your business, Bond. All you need is in there, just a gun, earwig, and a radio. Shouldn't take you long, should you?"

Bond pauses. "Who's Kesha?"

Q's face flushes an even darker red at that, and he all but physically pushes Bond from his office.

**2**

Bond watches his Quartermaster from afar, as he yells at other Q Branch employees but keeps a cool and collected voice when speaking to 009 over the comm; his fingers fly over the keyboard light as air as he directs her about her mission, too concentrated to even glance up at Bond, who arrived an hour ago.

R had offered to take the weapons he's returning (in pieces, but returned nonetheless), but Bond said he'd wait for Q to finish. "Alright, but it'll take awhile," she had said, almost amused. At what, Bond was sure he knew, but he didn't comment on it or defend himself.

"Look, 009, stay awake - rescue is coming right now, you'll be fine. No, I won't, I don't need to, because you're going to apply pressure to... 009? 009, answer." Everybody's gone silent, and a few are probably holding their breath.

Q takes out his own ear piece, setting it gently on the desk, still staring at the computer. "She took out her ear piece." Q hesitates in saying the next two words, and Bond knows why. He's heard them said too many times, and every time the wave of failure threatens to bring him to his knees.

Q takes a deep breath. "Agent down."

Q Branch is mostly silent, and Q begins typing again as if nothing happened. There's chatter about retrieving 009's body, and it doesn't take long since she was in a secure location when she died. Q looks over at Bond. "Please bring the equipment into my office." Bond follows, sets down the equipment. Q doesn't make an annoyed, sassy remark about how when he asked him to finally return the equipment, he meant in one piece. Bond understands.

"Did you complete your objective?" Bond asks, because he doesn't know what else to say.

Q doesn't look at him, just stares down at the broken pieces of tech in front of him. "Yes."

**3**

"What the hell are _those_?"

Bond looks down at the pink box, and gives Q a look that Moneypenny says reminds her of that of a confused puppy. "Cupcakes," he answers. "Or did you mean what kind?"

Q stares at the cupcakes for a moment, hesitant, before looking back up at Bond. "Listen, 007, you're my operative and I'm your Quartermaster. Gestures like these in your attempts to..." He fades off, apparently at a loss for words.

Bond quirks an eyebrow. "Attempts to what?" he asks, offering the box to Q again.

Q takes them, but just to set them on his desk a second later. "To... woo me are inappropriate."

Bond just grins at Q, who has now distractedly opened the pink box to scan over the various well made cupcakes, all different flavors, iced with different piping techniques. "Does that mean it's not working, or that you just don't like cupcakes?"

Q takes out a red velvet cupcake, topped with cream cheese frosting in a trendy fashion with a round tip, and bites into. Somehow, he manages to keep his face straight, though even Bond (who doesn't have much of a sweet tooth) thought they were heavenly.

"Cupcakes are the worst."

**4**

Bond blinks awake to the soft blue glow of a laptop screen. Q's face is illuminated, his glasses showing a vague reflection of whatever is on the screen. He's still naked from what they did - Bond glances at his watch, squinting in the dark - four hours ago when they got back to Q's flat.

Bond just watches him for a moment, lightly tapping the keys and watching the screen with a furrowed brow and slightly pursed lips. His hair is sticking up in every direction, and Bond has the urge to run a comb through it, but ever since he got that comb stuck in the snarls and had to cut it out, Q has forbade him from trying again. At least his mop of hair makes him look more endearing, less homeless.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Q asks a minute later, not looking away from his screen. There are bags under his eyes, but the rest of him looks tense, and Bond knows insomnia when he sees it.

"I could ask you the same thing," Bond replies, rolling onto his stomach. He slides his hand under the sheets, caressing Q's bare thigh, gently rubbing his fingers over the dark hair there, getting thinner the farther up he goes. He gets stopped by a laptop, and he nudges it. "Put that thing away. It's late," Bond gripes, scooting closer to kiss Q's arm. They haven't been dating long, but Bond feels a bit entitled to bossing Q around a bit, especially if it's for the boffin's own good.

Q hesitates, but shuts the laptop, setting it on the bedside table, along with his glasses. He lays down next to Bond, not quite cuddling with him, but staying close.

Fifteen minutes later, Bond is drifting, when Q says suddenly: "I don't understand why everyone hates Sera so much."

Bond opens his eyes tiredly, looking at Q through the dark. "What?"

Q sighs. "I'm sorry. Nothing." He contemplates asking who the hell Sera is, but figures it's probably some tiny Q Branch minion that Q feels entitled to protect.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, Q?" Bond asks.

"No," Q answers immediately, and Bond knows it's a lie.

Bond swings his legs over the bed, standing up and stretching. "Well, I'm hungry."

They eat leftover takeout and Q teaches Bond how to play _Dragon Age: Inquisition_. An hour later Bond says, "Oh, that's who Sera is? I like her," but Q is passed out beside him, face resting against his thigh.

**5**

Bond takes Q to his place after a mission, slamming him up against the back of the door as soon as it's shut, unable to resist. He's been chasing around a woman of interest for two months now, and only now is she dead, after getting all the information he needed from her.

Q's mouth is slightly chapped but just as eager as Bond's, his hands pulling at clothing and his hips pressed forward. "God, I've missed you," Bond admits, through a haze of lust. This gets him pushed backward, over the arm of the couch, then a lap full of Quartermaster.

"You had plenty of company on your trip," Q says briskly, unbuttoning Bond's shirt with dexterous hands. "Doubt it gave you much time to miss me."

Bond dodges the next kiss that Q tries to give him, looking up at his Quartermaster - his lover - curiously. He takes Q's hands, pausing them. "What?" he asks stupidly, because he's so tired and horny and really, all he wants right now is Q's hand on his dick, or _something_.

"Nothing, forget it," Q says, attempting to get out of the conversation, but Bond doesn't allow it.

"I did miss you." Bond is used to being quite so straightforward with a partner, not since Vesper, but he swallows his fear and continues. "What makes you think I didn't?"

Q hesitates, before getting off of Bond, his movements jerky. " _Nothing_ ," he stresses, exasperated. "I just - your missions are busy. You're usually... preoccupied with one thing or another."

Bond takes a moment to put it all together in his head, sitting up to properly look at Q. "Are you jealous?" Bond asks incredulously, brow furrowed.

Q gets indignant at that, which just confirms Bond's suspicions. "That's ridiculous, and childish," Q argues. "It's your job to sleep with dangerous, beautiful women, and I knew that when we started this. It would be foolish to get jealous over you doing your job."

Bond is grinning now, stepping closer to a blushing Q who doesn't pull away when Bond wraps his arms around him. "Trust me, Q. I'd rather have you over some mission objective anyday."

Q scoffs. "Thank you. But I wasn't jealous."

Bond laughs before he kisses him again.

**+1**

"Oh my god, Bond, who do you think you are?" Q bites out on a mission when Bond fucks up spectacularly.

"The man you love," Bond says without thinking, high on adrenaline from the gunfight and affection from hearing Q's voice.

"That," Q admits after a second of silence, voice getting softer, "and a very idiotic agent."

Bond has to make sure he heard that right. "But one that you love."

Q sighs impatiently. "Yes, James. One that I love. Now get out of there before I take it back."

The evac team that picks Bond up later thinks he has a concussion, he's smiling so much.


End file.
